galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Mido Confederation
The Mido Confederation '''is one of the four factions in Galaxy on Fire 2. Its population is made up of both Terran and Nivelian rebels which broke away from their respective factions in the Nivelian Civil War. Its full name is the '''Mido Confederation of Planets. The Mido Confederation is the smallest of the four factions, and the least developed, considering the Tech level of many of the stations. Station Design Mido space stations are generally tall and pillar like with a few projections near the middle or lower parts of the station. They follow the same color scheme as their ships. The lounges are darker and centered more around the bright bar to the left side. Their stations seem to be similar to Nivelian designs, except dilapidated, as if beaten by war scars and hit by weaponry. This is consistent with the fact that Nivelian fleets and patrol regularly mount assaults on Mido stations and ships. Ship Design All Mido ships follow an orange, brown, and grey color scheme. Midorian ships are mostly comprised of scrap parts. They usually have something resembling wings on both sides with oversized engines mounted on them, except for their cargo ships. The cockpits on Midorian craft tend to droop downward, with the exception of freighters. Midorian ships are generally cheaper and inferior to Terran or Nivelian ships, although most of them have excellent handling. History The Mido Confederation was founded by Terran and Nivelian rebels and outlaws during the Nivelian Civil War. Since the Mido declared their independence, the Terran Federation has recognized them, but the Nivelian Republic still claim Mido as part of their territory and, as a result, there are still many skirmishes along the Mido-Nivelian border. Eventually the Eanya system, formerly part of the Nivelian Republic, joined the Midorian Confederation. During the Void Threat, the Midorian Fleet attacked a Nivelian frieghter containing explosives vital to stopping the Voids. The mercenery Keith T. Maxwell defeated their ships and rescued the freighter from the Midorians. Around 3626 A.D, the Nivelian leader Trunt Harval ignited an artifical supernova in the Mido sector, rendering the Ginoya system uninhabitable, and endangering the rest of the Mido's territories. The Terran Federation assisted in evactuations. Eventually, the supernova was put to a stop by the combined efforts of Deep Science and the Terran Federation. During the exploration and colonization of both the Shroud Nebula and Neox Sector, the Midorians stayed behind to rebuild their society from the ruins of the supernova disaster. Political Situation The Mido Confederation's main nemesis is the Nivelian Republic. While the Nivelian Republic is at war with the Mido Confederation, many Nivelians demand a cease-fire and have been protesting and signing petitions. However, the Black Guard extremists will stop at nothing to reclaim the Mido territory. Society Midorian society is very liberal and open, and their social policies are "laissez-faire" centered. This causes their society to be anarchic yet technologically competitive. Most Midorians have a pioneering spirit toward deep space, and are fully aware of its dangers. The Terrans and Nivelians that live in the Mido territories coexist peacefully, due to being able to understand each other's past hardships. There are rumours of Terran-Nivelian pairings, but no evidence has presented itself to support this. Trivia *The Mido emblem looks like the Nivelian emblem, except that the "rings" of the Nivelian emblem are turned out, and the central hexagon being replaced with a circle. *All Mido systems' security ratings are "dangerous." *Midorians aren't a part of GoFA. *Midorians are the only race not helping to battle the void threats, despite Gunant Breh worrying about them. Pirates, as rebels, obviously aren't helping, but the Midorians are actually sabotaging the efforts of the Terrans, Vossk and Nivelian by prioritising their reputation with Nivelians, and attacking the convoy. See Also *Midorian Ships *Mido Mining Plant *Gunant Breh Gallery Midorian.png Category:Factions Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Midorians